Together
by La plume de Mimi
Summary: Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont surmontés ensemble ; celle-ci est des plus difficiles...


**Après des années d'inactivités au sein de la communauté , ou de l'écriture, je reprends du service ~**

**Et quoi de mieux qu'un IchiRu pour se remettre dans le bain ?! C'est un peu ma dose de caféine personnelle...**

**Bon, depuis tout ce temps et malgré mes efforts, je ne possède toujours pas les droits de BLEACH & ses personnages, tout cela appartient **_encore_** à Tite Kubo. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, positives comme négatives, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit :) **

* * *

Elle avait trouvé refuge dans la dernière chambre au fond du couloir de l'infirmerie de Soul Society. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché, ses propres jambes l'avaient guidés, bientôt incapable de supporter plus longtemps le poids de son corps.

Elle se sentait si lourde, et si vide à la fois.

En entrant, elle avait machinalement refermé le battant de la porte derrière elle et son premier réflexe avait été de se jeter sur la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte en grand, afin d'amener le plus d'air frais possible dans la pièce.

Elle refusait de pleurer, ou plutôt, n'était-elle pas prête émotionnellement à se laisser aller ; le choc faisant encore écho dans sa poitrine.

Kuchiki Rukia avait fait une fausse couche.

Son corps était en bonne santé, du moins son enveloppe charnelle aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, et elle ne présentait aucune maladie, aucun virus qu'elle aurait pu rapporter du monde vivant par un mauvais jeu de circonstances, aucune défaillance, et même l'antécédent de sa sœur Hisana ayant succombé à la maladie ne justifiait en rien cette perte douloureuse.

Rukia avait simplement perdu le bébé qu'elle portait après plus de quatre mois et demi de grossesse.

Elle baissa la tête et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle y grimpa et se positionna de manière assise, les jambes tournées vers l'intérieur ; le vent frais de la fin d'après-midi contre sa nuque.

Elle frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pensant que c'était injuste. Elle s'était même autorisée un repos forcé après l'annonce de sa grossesse de huit semaines, sachant combien il était difficile pour une shinigami et un humain de concevoir un enfant.

Mais son corps avait simplement décidé de ne pas le garder.

Rukia sentit une pression spirituelle familière approcher et lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se mit à coulisser face à elle, elle ne redressa pas la tête.

L'individu s'arrêta quasiment sur le seuil. Rukia compta mentalement une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. La seule qu'elle tolérait peut être vraiment en cet instant.

- Approche, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque comme endormie après plusieurs minutes sans parler, la gorge anormalement sèche et pourtant au bord des larmes.

Ichigo s'exécuta et arrivé à sa hauteur, il prononça un simple "Hey" empli d'une tonne d'émotions différentes.

- Hey, répondit-elle simplement.

Lui aussi devait se sentir vide, car c'était véritablement ça, cette sensation au fond d'elle.

Le Vide.

Il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur d'elle. L'enfant qu'elle portait venait de disparaître et Ichigo ne pouvait que supporter son malaise plus que quiconque. Après tout, lui aussi avait failli être père.

Il avança sa main et glissa ses longs doigts dans les siens, si petits et si fins. Sa main était ferme, dure et un peu sèche aussi. La main d'un homme qui portait un Zanpakutô bien plus lourd que lui, la main d'un homme qui combattait quasiment tous les jours sur Terre, fier et arrogant.

Rukia s'agrippa à sa main si brusquement qu'Ichigo failli s'en écarter. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et rencontra directement le regard de quelqu'un depuis l'annonce de sa fausse couche. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas été capable de supporter le contact visuel de qui que ce soit et encore moins de le soutenir.

- Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle. J-J'ai perdu le bébé...

Et sur ses mots, elle éclata en sanglots.

Ichigo la serra contre lui, la berçant du mieux qu'il pût jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots diminuent.

Rukia pleura longtemps, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son uniforme de capitaine d'une manière si brutale qu'il reporta cette tension dans l'étreinte qu'il lui porta.

Bientôt, la respiration de Rukia se fit plus calme et il baissa la tête vers elle, au moment même où elle relevait la sienne.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse. Tellement désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rukia, ça ne le sera jamais...

Elle reniflât bruyamment et Ichigo esquissa un léger sourire avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu endures ça toute seule. Jamais.

Il releva son menton et porta son regard à la hauteur du sien.

- Surmontons-ça ensemble. Ok...?

Rukia resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de soupirer et de porter un sourire mélancolique sur ses lèvres.

Un petit miracle.

- Ok, dit-elle simplement avant de se défaire de son étreinte.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre restée ouverte derrière elle et inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais.

Peut-être que cela faisait aussi parti de leur destiné. Elle n'était pas très féminine dès le départ, ses courbes n'étaient pas faites pour épouser un enfant. Mais en se tournant vers Ichigo qui regardait à présent loin au-delà, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas demeurer plus longtemps dans cet état. Lui aussi avait perdu quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

Une personne plus que commune cette fois.

Rukia devait se montrer forte, _être forte_ pour pouvoir de nouveau un jour, porter leur enfant. C'était une Kuchiki après tout.

Tous deux avaient bravés beaucoup d'interdits, à Soul Society, sur Terre, au Hueco Mundo... Leur union avait été plus que difficile et entièrement désapprouvée. Mais finalement, ils semblaient toujours se retrouver.

Comme une boucle qui ne finit jamais de tourner.

Elle profita une dernière fois du paysage donnant sur les cours isolées de Soul Society avant de se redresser. Elle attrapa la main d'Ichigo ; échangeant un sourire. Son cœur reprit un peu de chaleur et elle porta une main à son ventre. Garçon ou fille, la vie de cet enfant, si courte fut elle, ne serait jamais ignorée.

Au moment de quitter la chambre, Rukia ouvrit la porte et se tournant vers Ichigo, murmura :

- Ensemble ?

Ichigo acquiesça ; une aura bien plus mature et quasi paternel émanant de lui en cet instant. Qu'il était loin le temps de l'adolescent de 15 ans...

- Ensemble.


End file.
